gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Savage Theron
Savage Theronhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DCeeOYQFlKo were originally just regular Theron Guards that appeared after the Hollow was flooded and the Locust Horde began falling apart. They are nearly identical to the original Theron Guards except for the color of their armor which is nearly bleached white and garnished with red lights. They also used different weapons most of the time. For example, most Savage Therons use a Butcher Cleaver or Sawed-Off Shotgun rather than their iconic Torque Bow. History Lambent Pandemic After the Hollow was flooded, several groups of Locust went savage, began living on the surface of Sera, and were unable to find the location Queen Myrrah. Several Theron Guards were among the survivors. These Therons aid in the Savage Locust's battle against the remnants of the COG and the Lambent.Gears of War 3 Some of the Savage Therons ended up living in the Seran Deadlands and were forced to adapt to the sandstorms with new tactics and armor. Like Savage Drones, they burst from the ground to ambush their enemy. They attack with a cleaver, wielding it like a sword.Gears of War 3 Muliplayer bio This is a tactic previously used by the Cleaver Therons from whom the Savage Therons modeled their technique but unlike their predecessors they carry more weapons in case they lose their cleavers. Battle of the Deadlands While Delta Squad move through the Savage Locust stronghold, they encountered many Savage Therons. After being attacked by a Juvenile Corpser, they move into a small staging area. After killing the guards, a squad of Savage Therons burst from the ground brandishing their Cleavers and ambush the Gears. Delta survives the ambush and continues their way through the compound. After Delta infiltrates the main entrance to the fort, they are faced with two Retro Lancer turrets with a Savage Theron commanding them. Despite its efforts, it was unable to stop the Gears. Another Savage Theron appeared in another area of the compound, manning a Retro Lancer turret. It was quickly killed with the rest of its allies. Later, as Delta makes their way out of the trenches, another Locust group led by a Savage Theron attack them. They are unable to stop them, and are killed in the ensuing battle. Inside the Ticker assembly line they found another squad led by a Theron, they used several Tickers to take them out and continued their way. Mission to Halvo Bay Several Therons attacked Damon S. Baird's squad on their Mission to Halvo Bay. However, there is some controversy as to what class of Theron they are, since their weapons and armor are similar to those of a normal Theron Guard but their helmets resemble those of the Savage Theron. It could be possible that it's a mix from the both since there is speculation that some Savage Locust might have rejoined the Queen's army and they might have been given new armor and weapons to fight. They could also be Theron Guards who used a different type of helmet. They attacked the team inside an Imulsion rig, on their way to Regency Hotel and inside the Hotel itself. Savage Therons, like all of their Locust brethren, died out when the Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon was activated. helmet.]] Multiplayer *During the Gears of War 3 Beta the Savage Theron wore the Theron Guard's helmet, this was changed before retail to its current helmet iteration. *Savage Therons are unlocked for standard multiplayer use when the Onyx I'm A Beast! medal is obtained. *In Horde 2.0, when a Savage Theron is disarmed of the cleaver it will use a Boltok Pistol or a Sawed-Off Shotgun. *While playing as the Savage Theron, if shot in the head the Savage Theron's helmet will fall off and reveal his face. * While playing as the Savage Theron during the beginning of a multiplayer game, the Savage Theron may cry out "For the horde!" in a high shrill scream unique only to the Savage Theron. References Category:Savage Locust Category:Locust Soldier